


All Bark

by mar106



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Has this been done before? Yea, probably.Do I care? Nope!
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	All Bark

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before? Yea, probably.  
> Do I care? Nope!

"Go fuck yourself, Griddle," Harrow said, but it did not have the bite she had intended it to have.

Gideon, standing over the woman she had backed against a wall just now, who she had known since girlhood, who had so recently put so much trust in her, replied softly, "fuck me yourself, you coward."

Harrow would not stand for being called a coward. Or at least, that is what she would say later. For now, she simply grabbed Gideon by the back of her neck, just below her flame-red hair, and pulled her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this book doesn't exist & can't hurt me. I won't let it. There will be a later, dammit, for both of them!


End file.
